Niño Caprichoso
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Levi quería a Eren. Y no iba a descansar hasta que ese omega fuera suyo, aunque tuviera que destruir un compromiso y engañarlo para lograrlo. Porque Eren era su pequeño capricho que deseaba para siempre. Riren/Omegaverse/Lemon/Shota inverso. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa mía!]


_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **Advertencias** : OoC, Omegaverse, Shota Inverso, Riren, yaoi, AU, ligero Faren._

 _¡Este fic es especial! Porque es para mi bella y linda futura esposa(?), espero :'v, ¡ **callmxdaddy**! Mi amor, nena, la niña de mis ojos, mi princesa, mi reina, mi luz, mi sol, mi luna y mis estrellas (?) ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Te amo tanto, preciosa *corazón gay*_

 _Espero que lo disfrutes. Tú sabes que todo lo que hago para ti está lleno de amor._

* * *

Levi siempre obtenía todo lo que pedía, aunque fuera el deseo más inverosímil y estúpido del universo.

Bueno, ni tan así, pero no tenía problemas para conseguir algo si lo pedía.

¿Quería el nuevo detergente para el baño? Se lo regalaban sin problemas.

¿Deseaba esa elegante marca de té que costaba un dineral? Está bien, lo mejor para él.

¿Pidió a Eren como su niñero a pesar de tener trece años y ser lo suficientemente grande para quedarse solo cuando su mamá salía de viaje? Por supuesto que lo contratarían, Levi merecía los mejores cuidados.

Pero había una cosa que pidió y se la negaron categóricamente.

El compromiso con la familia Jaeger.

Aunque sí le ofrecieron a Isabel para casarse con él cuando ambos cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Pero Levi no quería a la tonta mocosa chillona de la familia Jaeger. No, él quería a Eren como su futura esposa. O esposo. Bueno, quería casarse con él, punto.

Y a él, como el primogénito alfa de la acomodada y aristocrática familia Ackerman le debían dar lo que pidiera, al omega que quisiera.

Si tenían que romper el compromiso que tenían Eren y Farlan, de la honorable familia Church, lo romperían entonces.

¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender?

Frunció el ceño con fastidio al ver al idiota cabeza de pollo de Church estacionando su auto fuera de su casa, logrando distinguir a Eren en el asiento del copiloto.

Observó, también, como Farlan se inclinaba dejándole un beso en la mejilla y el rubor de Eren.

Los celos lo carcomieron por dentro.

Se supone que _él_ es la persona que debería hacerlo reaccionar así, no ese idiota.

Eren se bajó del auto, tan torpe como siempre, para luego despedirse de Farlan hasta que este se marchó en su auto. Entonces, el omega se giró, caminando con tranquilidad a su casa, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo.

Levi fue a sentarse al sofá, tratando de controlar su molestia.

Unos segundos después, Eren entró al living, sonriendo de lado.

—Hola Levi —saludó el omega dejando la mochila de su colegio en el suelo.

Levi bufó, sin decir nada, cruzándose de brazos.

Eren solo tarareó una canción, sentándose al lado de él.

El alfa se crispó ante esa simple acción, rabioso por la expresión calmada que tenía el omega. _Su_ omega.

Porque Eren era suyo, no del cabeza de pollo.

—¡Farlan te besó! —gritó entrecerrando sus ojos.

Eren se sobresaltó, palideciendo al notar como su voz tenía un toque exigente.

—Levi, Farlan es mi prometido —dijo con tono suave el chico.

—¡No! —Levi se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca—. Tú eres mi omega. Tú te casarás conmigo.

El omega solo ladeó la cabeza, suspirando en su interior debido a las palabras del menor. ¿Cuánto lo llevaba cuidando? Tres años, más o menos, y desde que entró a esa casa por primera vez que Levi lo había reclamado como suyo aunque, en su defecto, no lo fuera.

Porque Eren estaba comprometido con Farlan desde los cinco años, cuando ambas familias cenaron y Farlan le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, diciendo que quería a Eren como su omega.

Eren ni siquiera pudo decidir algo: como omega, la última palabra sobre aquello la tenía su papá, que aceptó el compromiso con claro gusto. No es como si odiara a Farlan, en realidad, ya que el rubio era bueno, amable y dulce con él, esperando a que cumpliera los dieciocho para así casarse y marcarlo como suyo. No era como esos otros alfas que marcaban a los omegas sin su consentimiento, pues Farlan siempre tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones y si empezaban a besarse y el calor a subir, pero Eren lo detenía débilmente, el rubio nunca trataba de sobrepasarse.

Sin embargo…

—Nos casaremos en dos meses, Levi —insistió sin perder la voz suave.

Los ojos de Levi se entornaron con rabia, con ira, y algo dentro suyo grito en advertencia.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago con Farlan, pero con Levi…

Aunque Levi fuera menor por cuatro años, aunque fuera todavía un niño, Levi parecía conocerlo mejor que nadie, su sola mirada poniendo sus pelos de punta.

Cuando Farlan lo miraba, no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Te lo prohíbo —espetó Levi tomándolo del brazo, y corrientes eléctricas recorrieron ambos cuerpos—. Me esperarás y te casarás conmigo.

Eren negó con la cabeza, moviendo sus manos en su regazo, tragando saliva y desviando la vista.

—Levi, llevo comprometido ya doce años —levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando su anillo—. No puedes deshacer el compromiso.

El menor soltó un gruñido, sin dejar de entornar sus ojos, mirando ahora el anillo de oro como si pudiera desintegrarlo con su sola mirada.

—Si te marco, van a tener que deshacerlo —respondió con un tono de superioridad.

Eren se echó atrás automáticamente, frunciendo el ceño totalmente ofendido, sus facciones endureciéndose ante lo que dijo el niño.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo —dijo.

¿Cuánto más iba a tardar Levi en comprenderlo? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de lado ese capricho?

Y aunque Eren quisiera al niño como algo más… Era imposible. Porque Eren estaba comprometido con Farlan, porque Farlan lo había reclamado como suyo desde hace tiempo, porque era un compromiso que beneficiaría a ambas familias.

Si Eren se dejaba marcar por otro alfa, arruinando dicho compromiso, su familia nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca… Renegarían de él totalmente.

Y más si era marcado fuera del matrimonio, en esa sociedad tan conservadora.

—Levi, conocerás a otro omega —dijo tratando de lucir calmado—, a alguien mejor que yo, y te vas a enamorar de él. Ambos sabemos que yo no soy más que un capricho.

—¡No! —Levi golpeó el suelo, sin entender un poco la postura de Eren, sin saber por qué se negaba a él, cuando tenía claro, cuando sabía, que ellos debían estar juntos—. ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Solo a ti! ¡A nadie más!

Eren mordió su labio inferior, todo su lado omega chillando que se hiciera bolita porque un alfa le estaba gritando.

—Baja la voz, Levi, por favor —rogó tembloroso—. Isabel también es bonita, ella–

Levi soltó un bufido, molesto a más no poder, y antes de que Eren pudiera seguir hablando estupideces, lo tomó de la barbilla chocando su boca fuertemente con la suya, en un beso brutal y demandante.

Acarició sus labios brevemente antes de que Eren lo empujara atrás, con una mirada de horror.

—¡Levi, si lo vuelves a hacer, dejaré de ser tu niñero! —gritó Eren espantado antes de ponerse de pie y correr al baño para, con toda probabilidad, lavarse los dientes y la boca.

Porque con un simple beso, la esencia de Levi podía quedar pegada en Eren.

El alfa se quedó en el comedor, mirando la televisión mientras subía sus pies al sofá, tratando de ignorar la reacción de Eren ante su torpe beso. De seguro prefería los de Farlan, porque muchas veces llegaba con la esencia de ese estúpido cabeza de pollo y Eren jamás se lavaba los dientes.

Aun recordaba muy bien el día que lo había conocido. Cuando anunciaron, públicamente, que Eren se casaría con Farlan.

Bueno, era una manera de decirlo: fue delante de las familias más importantes de Sina, es decir, los Ackerman, Arlet, Smith, Kirschtein, Zoe, Ral y Reiss, sin contar a los Jaeger y Church. Había sido en una fiesta pequeña, todas las familias conversando amenamente, cuando Levi, luego de golpear a Hanji por una estupidez que dijo, lo vio.

A Eren, conversando con un omega rubio, sonriendo ampliamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Todavía no hacían el anuncio oficial, por lo que Levi no sabía que el muchacho, de entonces trece años, estaba comprometido.

Así que se había acercado a su mamá, una mujer alfa, y le dijo que ya había encontrado a su omega. Que quería comprometerse con alguien.

Kuchel lo había mirado con clara sorpresa, pues su hijo, a sus nueve años, siempre dijo que nunca se iba a casar o que lo vería más adelante, para luego sonreír satisfecha porque eligió a un omega de alguna buena familia. Y como Levi era un alfa puro, hijo de dos alfas, no dudarían en aceptarlo como un buen partido. La familia Jaeger, Arlet, Reiss, Ral y Zoe ya se habían mostrado interesados en un posible compromiso con el chico.

Para Levi, fue amor a primera vista. O reconocimiento a primera vista, mejor dicho. Porque su instinto había gritado de emoción al ver a Eren, al ver su sonrisa preciosa, al ver sus ojos dorados como el sol.

Eren era su omega, y Levi era su alfa.

Y cuando abrió la boca para decir que quería a Eren, hicieron el anuncio formal.

Un Farlan de quince años se había arrodillado frente a Eren, pidiendo su mano ante todo el mundo. Para marcar su territorio.

Levi había querido gritar, había querido lanzarse sobre ese cabeza de pollo a pesar de ser seis años menor. Pero lo habría hecho, solo para defender a Eren como suyo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, Eren sonrió con timidez, diciendo que sí con una voz casi chillona, nerviosa.

El pequeño mundo que había imaginado con Eren se derrumbó con esa simple palabra.

Cuando su mamá le preguntó, luego de aquella interrupción, a quién quería como omega, Levi la miró con total seriedad para luego apuntar a Eren.

El rostro de su mamá se deformó por la sorpresa y el disgusto.

Y entonces Levi le dijo que contratara a Eren como su niñera personal.

Discutió tanto con su mamá para poder lograr que cediera con aquello…

Hasta que se contactó con el castaño para preguntarle si quería ganar algo de dinero cuidando a su hijo pequeño. Eren se negó al principio, porque dinero no le faltaba, pero entonces Kuchel dijo que cuidar de Levi le serviría para aprender a cuidar de los niños cuando tuviera a los suyos, y así alfa y omega se conocieron oficialmente.

Levi le dijo, el primer día, que era su omega, y Eren estuvo a punto de huir de la casa por aquella declaración.

Eren solo tenía catorce años, entonces, y que un niño de diez viniera a decirle eso… lo había asustado a más no poder.

En especial un niño alfa. Porque los adultos solían controlarse mejor, pero un niño se guiaba más por el instinto que por la razón.

Pero había podido, de alguna forma, manejar a Levi sin salir herido en el proceso. Porque Levi jamás, _jamás,_ trataría mal a su omega. Jamás lo forzaría a algo.

Aunque ahora–

Solo tenía dos meses para poder detener esa boda. Y Eren parecía reacio a ceder.

—Voy a prepararte algo para comer —dijo Eren entrando al cuarto con una mirada enfurruñada, yendo a su mochila para sacar sus supresores—. ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?

Hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero comerte a ti.

Eren dejó los supresores en la mesita del comedor bruscamente luego de tomar el que correspondía ese día.

—¡Levi, para! —se giró, rabiando—. ¡No hay posibilidad que tú y yo…! ¡Agh! ¡Es imposible, así de simple!

Antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo, Eren salió maldiciendo en voz alta del lugar, directo a la cocina.

El alfa hizo una mueca, mirando el lugar por donde Eren había salido, para luego desviar sus ojos a los supresores sobre la mesa.

Escuchó los ruidos que hacía Eren en la cocina con las ollas.

Recordó que su mamá dejó en la repisa del baño unos supresores vencidos. La misma marca que Eren utilizaba.

Y sí…

Se puso de pie, contando los supresores que Eren había utilizado ese mes. Miró a la cocina, sin dejar de oír los sonidos que provenían de allí. El omega cantaba con su estridente voz, al parecer, cortando verduras.

Bien. Bien.

Fue hacia el baño sin decir nada, agarrando la caja de supresores vencidos, y los miró por un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Eren de seguro lo iba a odiar. Lo iba a rechazar luego de lo que haría. Pero debía comprender que… que estaba desesperado. Que no iba a aceptar jamás a otro omega si no era él, que verlo cada día con Farlan hacia que su corazón se muriera un poco más.

Echó al basurero la cajita junto con algunos supresores, la misma cantidad que Eren ya había consumido hasta el momento, para luego salir del baño, volviendo al comedor.

Se asomó en la cocina.

—¿Cuánto falta para comer? —dijo con voz indiferente, frío y estoico.

Eren lo miró, y Levi se volvió a sentir enamorado al verlo con el mandil que su mamá solía utilizar para cocinar.

—Todavía no meto la carne al horno, Levi —regañó Eren rodando los ojos para luego sacarle la lengua—. Oye, lamento lo de antes, no quise gritarte —el castaño lucía avergonzado, pero Levi negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—No te preocupes —lo miró a los ojos, para luego añadir en voz baja:— Te quiero, Eren.

El muchacho rió entre dientes, guiñándole el ojo.

—Yo igual te quiero, Levi.

Volvió al comedor, mirando los supresores de Eren y los que sostenía en su mano.

El omega nunca se daría cuenta, porque se distraía con una facilidad increíble que a veces desesperaba a Levi.

Dejó los supresores vencidos exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Eren dejó los suyos, y botó los que pertenecían al omega en el basurero del baño.

Y cuando Eren se estaba marchando, horas más tarde, y guardó aquellos supresores, trató de ahogar el sentimiento culpable que lo invadió.

Porque Eren lo comprendería. Tarde o temprano, lo haría.

* * *

Farlan, como siempre, lo estaba esperando fuera de su salón de clases, a pesar de que la entrada de alfas al edificio omega estaba prohibido.

Sin embargo, todos sabían que Farlan y Eren estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, por lo que los profesores ignoraban la entrada del alfa al lugar.

Claramente, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Farlan pertenecía a la aristocracia alfa. Por supuesto que no.

Farlan le tomó la mano, y Eren sonrió para luego recibir un beso tierno y suave en los labios.

Entonces, su novio se alejó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Eren lo miró con una ceja enarcada, sin comprender su actitud.

—Sigues oliendo raro —dijo Farlan apretando su mano.

El omega trató de relajarse un poco, esforzándose en no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Del beso con Levi habían pasado dos semanas, y a pesar de que se lavara los dientes hasta sacarse sangre de las encías, a pesar de besar a Farlan con ganas, el ligero olor alfa de Levi no se iba.

Y había tenido que mentirle a Farlan, diciendo que Levi solo lo besó en la mejilla, porque desde el primer momento en que los dos alfas se conocieron, se odiaron por completo.

Y Farlan odiaba que Eren fuera el niñero de Levi.

—Ya pasará —dijo Eren tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Su novio no dijo nada.

Salieron del edificio en silencio, yendo al auto del rubio que dejó estacionado cuando llegó al colegio. Farlan estudiaba Derecho, como todos en su familia, y siempre que podía iba a buscarlo.

Iba prácticamente todos los días, porque Farlan era, como cualquier otro alfa, un posesivo de primera.

—Luego de la boda —dijo Farlan de pronto mientras se detenían frente a su auto—, dejarás de ver a ese niño.

Eren parpadeó, sorprendido.

Para luego arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Farlan, ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo con paciencia.

El rubio lo miró con la mandíbula apretada, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Hablo enserio, Eren —gruñó el alfa—. No quiero que lo veas más.

—Estoy trabajando–

—Seré tu marido, no tendrás por qué trabajar.

Eren se quedó callado unos segundos, un tanto irritado y ofendido por la actitud de su novio.

—Bueno, entonces no seré su niñera, pero lo seguiré viendo —respondió enfadado—. Levi es mi amigo y la paso bien con él. No puedes decirme quiénes son mis amistades, Farlan.

—¡Por favor, Eren! —Farlan golpeó el auto, sobresaltándolo y llamando la atención—. ¡Ese niño es cualquier cosa menos tu amigo! —hizo una pausa, sus ojos brillando con ira entonces—. ¿Acaso lo quieres como amante? —antes de que pudiera contestar, el alfa lo agarró del brazo, prácticamente zarandeándolo—. ¡Dime, Eren! ¡¿Piensas engañarme con ese niño?! ¡¿Acaso me ves la cara de idiota?!

—¡Farlan, suéltame! —gritó Eren con terror.

—¡Eres mi omega! —Farlan lo soltó con una mueca de hastío—. ¡Te enseñaré a aceptarlo!

Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero de pronto la mano del alfa golpeó su mejilla brutalmente, el golpe seco resonando en el estacionamiento, todo el mundo quedándose quieto ante la acción. La bofetada había sido tan fuerte que Eren se tambaleó y su hombro chocó contra la puerta del auto, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Levantó la cabeza, su instinto apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Chocó con los ojos de Farlan.

La ira que nubló aquellos orbes avellanados pareció desaparecer lentamente, reemplazada por el dolor y el horror.

—Eren… —susurró su novio dando un paso.

El omega saboreó la sangre en su boca, y retrocedió con una mueca de espanto.

Toda la gente en el estacionamiento contemplaba la escena, sin moverse. Sin intervenir.

—A… aléjate… —murmuró Eren tembloroso.

Porque nunca habría creído, nunca hubiera pensado… que Farlan podría ser capaz de levantarle la mano. Menos por una discusión sin sentido.

—No… no fue adrede, Eren —la voz de Farlan era apenas un hilillo—. Bebé, por favor, perdóname, deja–

Pero Eren no lo dejó terminar: se puso de pie tan rápido como podía para luego salir corriendo del lugar, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Farlan. Gritos desesperados, ansiosos. Gritos pidiendo perdón.

Sin embargo, Eren apenas podía entender un poco lo que había pasado.

No podía entender nada de lo que ocurrió. El por qué Farlan hizo aquello, tratándolo como si no fuera más que… más que un simple objeto. Como un perro que merecía un golpe por haber hecho algo malo.

Eren se detuvo, apoyándose en una pared de concreto cercana, jadeando, hipando por lo ocurrido. Notó entonces que sus mejillas estaban húmedas y calientes, y al acariciar su piel, ardió gracias al golpe.

Farlan no lo había seguido. De seguro pensaba que si le daba un tiempo–

¿Qué si le daba un tiempo qué? No era como si hubieran terminado, no, porque Eren estaba comprometido con él, se iban a casar en un mes y medio, entonces…

Sintió de pronto un brutal calambre en el estómago, y se encogió por el dolor.

Jadeó cuando abrazó su cintura, respirando a bocanadas, sintiendo de pronto el aire cargado por sus feromonas.

Feromonas de celo.

 _¿Qué?_

Gimió en voz baja al sentir su ropa húmeda de pronto.

Levantó la vista, repentinamente afiebrado, mirando la calle.

Podía sentir cientos de ojos depredadores a su alrededor.

Apretó sus dientes ante el nuevo calambre, evitando hacer sonido alguno a pesar de que, sin importar si hacía o decía algo, seguiría con las miradas puestas en él.

Porque era un omega sin marcar. En medio de la calle y con su celo comenzando.

Y su alfa –Farlan– no estaba cerca. No lo iba a poder cubrir, proteger, no iba a poder–

Estaba cerca de la casa de Levi. A solo unas cuadras. Si podía llegar, si podía llamar allí para que lo pasarán a buscar, todo estaría bien.

No podía quedarse en mitad de la calle, era lo más peligroso para él en ese momento. Un alfa podía agarrarlo y…

Y…

Comenzó a caminar a pasos tambaleantes, tratando de lucir entero, tratando de no verse como si todo su interior llamara a alguien para que lo hiciera suyo.

¿Cómo mierda había pasado eso? Estaba tomando todos los supresores cuando correspondía, siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones diarias, recordando siempre tomar el supresor que correspondía ese día. Y aunque hubiera olvidado tomar alguno un día, no debería haber significado que su celo se descontrolaría de tal manera.

Eren se sentía como cuando su primer celo se desató a los trece años, días antes de que se comprometiera con Farlan. Cuando su celo llegaba, significaba que ya era considerado un omega hecho y derecho.

Cuando quedaban tres cuadras para llegar a la casa de Levi, se dio cuenta de su erección y la humedad en su pantalón. En su zona trasera.

Miró hacia atrás, viendo – _sintiendo_ – a alfas mirándolo. Devorándolo.

Apuró su paso, desesperado.

Necesitaba huir, necesitaba salir de las calles.

Necesitaba un alfa.

Necesitaba a Farlan.

A pesar de que Farlan lo hubiera golpeado, le hubiera gritado, lo hubiera tratado como una basura.

Porque Farlan era su prometido, Farlan era…

Volvió a sentir las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de Levi, rogando que abriera, que no se hiciera el tonto, que–

La puerta se abrió.

Cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido.

—¿Eren?

Levantó la vista, acalorado, abochornado.

Gimió.

Necesitaba a Farlan, necesitaba a Farlan, necesitaba a–

 _Necesito a Levi._

El pequeño alfa lo miraba de pie a su lado, con sus ojos grises abiertos como platos, llenos de sorpresa. Luego cerró la puerta de golpe, su rostro poniendo una expresión de comprensión.

Farlan, Farlan, Farlan…

Se puso de pie a tropezones, su miembro frotándose contra la tela del pantalón, su humedad aumentado. Su celo trabajando a mil.

—Iré… —balbuceó sin mirar a Levi—, a… tu… pi-pieza…

No se volteó a verlo, porque sabía que cuando se volteara, quedaría prendido de sus ojos y pediría que lo marcara.

Pero no podía dejarse marcar, no cuando Farlan era su prometido, cuando lo quería–

Su celo estaba llamando a Levi a gritos.

Corrió al cuarto del niño, cerrando la puerta de golpe, el ruido seco resonando en la casa.

Levi respiró suavemente, pero aun así las feromonas de celo de Eren lo impactaron de una forma brutal.

Llamándole. Gritándole. Necesitándole.

Miró el suelo, notando que Eren había dejado su mochila tirada y que el celular se asomaba por el pequeño bolsillo a un lado.

El alfa de pronto parpadeó, recordando la mejilla roja y levemente hinchada de Eren. Como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.

La pantalla del celular vibró y observó que era Farlan quien lo estaba llamando.

Una insana rabia lo llenó.

Porque Eren no había llegado en el auto de su novio. Porque Eren llegó casi corriendo a su casa. Porque Eren estaba llorando cuando entró. Porque Eren entró en celo en mitad de la calle.

Contestó a la llamada.

—¡Eren, mi amor, perdóname por el golpe, no fue mi intención!

Sus dientes prácticamente rechinaron por el disgusto, por la ira, por la cólera.

Farlan había golpeado a su omega. Farlan se atrevió a levantarle la mano a Eren.

Se las iba a pagar caro. Le iba a demostrar a quién pertenecía el omega.

—Eren no quiere hablar contigo —respondió Levi con voz petulante, ocultando su odio asesino—. Dijo que eres un malnacido y que comieras tierra.

—¡Enano, pásame a Eren! —ordenó Farlan con un gruñido.

—No —Levi, con parsimonia, comenzó a caminar a su cuarto—. Eren está llorando por tu culpa —su voz se puso seria—. No quiere verte. Le rompiste el corazón —silencio desde el otro lado de la línea—. Yo lo voy a consolar, ya verás —agregó sonriendo ahora.

—Te mataré —espetó Farlan.

—Ven a buscarlo más tarde, cuando se sienta mejor.

Cortó la llamada.

Exultante y satisfecho por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

Viendo a Eren acurrucado sobre su cama, envuelto en una sábana, su rostro ruborizado, temblando, sus manos moviéndose por sobre el colchón.

Negándose a actuar. Negándose a ceder.

Con calma, Levi dio unos pasos.

Al sentir el movimiento, Eren levantó la vista bruscamente.

—Fu-fue… fuera… —gimió con su rostro tenso.

Levi no hizo caso: solo comenzó a quitarse el chaleco que llevaba puesto con tranquilidad.

—Necesitas a un alfa —dijo de pronto Levi mirándolo a los ojos, entrecerrando los suyos un momento para sacar su más puro instinto—. Yo soy tu alfa, y voy a satisfacerte.

La poca cordura de Eren pareció romperse con esas simples palabras.

Eren se quitó la sábana que lo envolvía, y Levi observó que el chico se había quitado su pantalón, que solo estaba con su playera y ropa interior húmeda. Empapada.

—Sí… —murmuró Eren frotándose contra la cama—, s-sí, Le… Levi…

Levi mordió su labio inferior, acercándose, quitándose los zapatos.

¿Cuánto había soñado para tener al chico a su merced? Para poder tenerlo rogando por él, pidiendo por su alfa. Más veces de las que realmente podía imaginar.

Y ahora estaba allí, con el muchacho quitándose la ropa interior, sin dejar de frotarse, de gemir.

Levi desabrochó sus pantalones, lo suficiente para mostrar su erección.

A sus trece años, su miembro latía en lo que parecía ser ansiedad, deseo. Todavía no se desarrollaba lo suficiente, todavía le quedaban años para crecer, sin embargo…

Eren lamió sus labios, abriendo sus piernas, separando sus nalgas con sus manos para mostrar su agujero totalmente lubricado.

El alfa subió a la cama, tomándolo de los muslos, frotando su pequeña polla –en comparación a la de Eren– contra su agujero.

Eren ronroneó, sin detenerse a pensar un poco lo que estaba pasando. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Olvidando por completo a su prometido, enviando al diablo a Farlan.

 _Estás comprometido…,_ susurró maliciosamente una voz en su interior.

La voz dejó de oírse cuando Levi se deslizó en su interior brutalmente, entrando de una, sin necesidad de prepararlo debido a la lubricación que soltaba y a que Levi era un niño de trece años, todavía no era demasiado grande.

En unos años después quizás–

Jadeó cuando Levi subió su playera, sus dientes mordisqueando con posesión un pezón.

De pronto, Levi se detuvo, y Eren lo miró a los ojos. El niño acarició su mejilla herida con una suavidad tan increíble que algo se estremeció en su interior. En especial cuando Levi pareció mirarlo de una forma distinta a la que la hacía Farlan.

—Voy a… a matar al cabeza de pollo… —murmuró Levi con la voz oscurecida.

Eren quiso decirle algo, tratar de crear un pensamiento coherente en su mente, pero entonces el alfa acarició un pezón, su boca volviendo a chupar y morder.

—Ngh… Le-Levi… —gimió retorciéndose, luchando por moverse, para que lo hiciera suyo—, eres… e-eres un… ni-niño… No… es-esto no…

—Te gusta —gruñó Levi moviendo sus caderas, dándole pequeñas embestidas antes de chupar otra vez su pezón, oyendo su gemido—. Si… si logras decirlo… —Levi se alejó, sonriendo como un depredador—. Si lo dices sin gemir, Eren, voy a detenerme.

Imposible. En esa situación era totalmente imposible, ambos lo sabían.

En especial cuando Levi, a pesar de sus cortos trece años, empezó a embestirlo brutal, duramente, causando que viera estrellas en el techo.

Más aun cuando la mano del alfa comenzó también a masturbarlo, y de pronto su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina, como un simple manojo de nervios, gemidos y jadeos.

Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Levi sobre él, chupando, lamiendo su piel; tocándolo con sus manos por todas partes, sin dejar de moverse en su interior, de tocar ese punto nervioso que hacía que corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su espina dorsal por completo, que pusieran todo su cuerpo a flor de piel.

Solo podía pensar, ver, nombrar a Levi, gemir su nombre, murmurar con desespero que era su alfa, que él era su omega, que podía hacer lo que quería con él, que lo hiciera suyo. Que lo mordiera, que lo besara, que lo follara hasta volverlo loco.

Y Levi cumplió cada pedido. Al pie de la letra.

En especial lo de besarlo cuando anudó por primera vez en su interior, su pequeño miembro hinchándose, corriéndose dentro de él, para luego deslizar sus labios por su cuello y mordiéndolo en el cuello para marcarlo como suyo, de nadie más.

Y Eren se sentía en el cielo mismo, arqueando su espalda, eyaculando en ambos pechos, dejándolos manchados, para luego ser volteado boca abajo por Levi.

El pequeño alfa levantó su trasero, entrando otra vez en él, y Eren volvió a olvidar todo. Incluso su nombre, para solo vivir ese momento.

Levi anudó en su interior una, y otra, y otra vez–

Hasta que Kuchel Ackerman entró al cuarto, poniendo una expresión de completo horror al ver el cuadro que alfa y omega presentaban.

* * *

Levi nunca le dijo a Eren lo que había hecho con sus supresores.

Sería un secreto que se llevaría a su tumba al final de los días, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y aunque lo torturaran para obligarlo a confesar la verdad, jamás lo haría.

A veces pensaba en hacerlo. Pero al ver a Eren con Luka, ambos riéndose, jugando en el patio de su casa, decidía que lo mejor era seguir callado.

Estaba seguro de que Eren lo odiaría por completo si le decía la verdad, si le contaba que su unión no había sido cosa del destino, sino de un intercambio de supresores.

—¡Papá!

Levi se volteó para tomar en brazos a Luka en el momento en que Eren cerraba la puerta, luego de haber ido a buscar a su hijo al jardín de infantes.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo? —Eren se acercó, dándole un suave beso, sonriendo de lado.

—El pequeño Luka no quiere ir más al jardín —dijo Eren socarronamente.

—¡Quiero estar con mami todo el día! —dijo Luka extendiendo sus manos hacia el castaño.

El omega rodó los ojos, abrazando a su hijo de cinco años, y le besó la mejilla.

—Desde que nos fuimos de luna de miel que está así —dijo Eren dejando a Luka en el suelo, el pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados yendo a su cuarto a jugar.

Levi soltó un bufido, tomando la mano de Eren, atrayéndolo para que se sentaran en el sofá.

El castaño sonrió, acurrucándose a su lado.

A pesar de haber marcado a Eren como suyo ese día de cinco años atrás, a pesar de haberlo dejado prácticamente preñado a sus cortos trece años, había sido difícil todo lo que vino después.

Su mamá llamó, histérica, a la familia Jaeger, para luego alejarlo de Eren mientras Grisha y su medio hermano Zeke se llevaban al omega, aturdido todavía e incluso desesperado, chillando por Levi.

Levi había ordenado, había reclamado, había exigido que no se llevaran a Eren.

Y aun así, pasó un mes para que pudiera verlo.

Su mamá le había gritado como nunca le gritó a nadie en su vida, castigándolo por completo y sin decirle nada del estado de su omega. Su nuevo omega recién marcado.

Lo que ocurrió fue un escándalo tan grande que estuvo a segundos de aparecer en televisión.

Pero gracias a una llamada que recibió su mamá dos semanas después, supo que el compromiso entre Farlan y Eren se había roto por completo. Después de todo, a menos que Levi muriera, el omega no podría tener a otro alfa.

Su mamá había estado enloquecida, desesperada, porque a pesar de pertenecer a la honorable familia Ackerman, Levi se había mandado un error del porte de un kilo con su acción. Y si lo deseaban, la familia Jaeger podría denunciar al niño por haber atacado a un omega que ya estaba comprometido con un alfa, podrían haber exigido que todo el mundo supiera lo que ocurrió con su hijo.

Podrían haber renegado de Eren, también, y Levi pensó por un breve momento que quizás su acción no estuvo bien. Porque si le quitaban el apellido a Eren, y se vengaban de los Ackerman, él no tendría nada que ofrecerle al chico más que desgracias.

Sin embargo, luego de muchas conversaciones, los Jaeger aceptaron el nuevo compromiso, entregando aparte la mano de Isabel, la hermana menor de Eren, a Farlan.

Levi estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de risa, porque Isabel tenía trece años, y Farlan veinte, por lo que tendría que esperar otros cinco años para casarse con ella.

Y aun así, Isabel era solo una especie de reemplazo.

Pasado el mes, Levi volvió a ver a Eren para no soltarlo nunca más.

A pesar de que Eren estuviera molesto, enfurruñado, e incluso afectado por lo que ocurrió.

Costó un siglo que Eren volviera a tratarlo con la normalidad de antes, más aún al enterarse de que esperaba un hijo de Levi.

El pobre omega había estado histérico porque iba a ser padre a los dieciocho y su futuro esposo tenía trece años en ese momento.

Pero Levi logró de alguna forma ganarse su corazón. En especial cuando Eren estaba más necesitado y el alfa lo llenaba de mimos y cariños.

Como en ese momento.

—Quiero otro niño —murmuró Levi contra su cabello.

—Uhm —Eren frotó su nariz contra el cuello del alfa, y el pelinegro acarició distraídamente su marca—. Lo voy a pensar.

Levi soltó un bufido.

—Habrá una cena familiar en dos meses y quiero que Farlan te vea preñado otra vez —dijo Levi presumidamente antes de ganarse un golpe en el costado.

Sí, porque a pesar de los años, el menor aun no podía olvidar que ese cabeza de pollo quiso robarle a su lindo omega. Así que en cada evento familiar, Levi lo obligaba a recordarlo, poniéndose posesivo y celoso a más no poder.

Recalcándole, también, que ese golpe que le dio fue el empujón para Eren.

—Tienes dieciocho años, Levi, deja de ser tan caprichoso —regañó el omega con diversión antes de darle un beso suave en los labios.

Levi simplemente sonrió de medio lado. No importaba cuanto pasaran los años, él seguiría siendo ese niño caprichoso que se enamoró perdidamente de Eren.

* * *

 _Mi amor, ¡espero que te haya gustado! Si no, bueno, será, ya te vendré con otras dedicaciones :v_

 _Eres la mejor. No lo olvides._

 _Yyyyyy... quizás algunas personas que lean esto sean también lectores de UP, no sé, quién sabe, y me estén maldiciendo en este momento :v Lo único que puedo decirles es que... ¡tengo malas noticias! :'( Bueno, ya les diré cuando actualice, que siendo honesta, no sé cuando será. Tengo el capítulo casi listo, sin embargo, me falta aún y estas últimas semanas he andado deprimida. No he escrito nada por lo menos en varios días. Espero terminar el capítulo dentro de esta semana, trataré de no fallarles :'c_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Cotota~_


End file.
